Computer component modules, such as memory modules, are often physically and electrically connected to computer motherboards using surface-mounted connectors. In some cases, the connectors comprise a socket that is adapted to receive an edge of a circuit board of the module so that contacts provided along the edge of the circuit board can couple with mating contacts provided within the socket.
The socket-type connector described above functions well when the edge of the module's circuit board has been fully inserted into the socket. Problems can arise, however, when that edge is only partially inserted into the socket. Specifically, although the computer comprising the module may pass testing performed at the factory because the contacts of the circuit board and the connector may still be coupled when the circuit board is only partially inserted, such coupling may be broken when the computer is jarred during shipment or normal use. When that occurs, the computer may not function properly or even may not function at all. Therefore, partial insertion can result in a latent defect that may only be discovered by the computer purchaser.